Boy Scout's Handbook
by JessicaTheGreat
Summary: Olivia is a player and has set her eye on trying to bed the ADA. Will it work or is the detective barking up the wrong tree. A/O fic.
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SVU or the characters. Does anyone want to help me steal them? Pm me with the details, lol.

**Summary: **Olivia is a player and has set her eye on trying to bed the ADA. Will it work or is the detective barking up the wrong tree.

**Authors note: **This was a random idea that popped into my head while doing my school work. Don't ask me why or how but I thought it was funny, but I'm a very unusual person with a weird sense of humour, lol.

**Boy Scout's Handbook**

Olivia Benson was one to desire. She was able to get anyone she wanted; she knew it as did everyone else.

Love was never on her agenda and she hoped it would stay that way, at least until she was older and passed the 'player' stage.Love was for suckers and made you weak,were the words of her mother. The very first time Olivia told her mother she loved her, the reply was one that a young child would not understand. Being of a good age now, Olivia knew what her mother had meant and is extremely grateful that she was able to learn it at a young age.

At the sight of a very sharp looking Olivia, Elliot feels a smirk slowly approaching his face which soon becomes a full blown grin. Elliot has known Olivia for what feels like forever and loved the confidence that she exhumed and was able to carry with her at every single moment, never letting it fade.

"Someone looks like they had a little fun night. Anyone I know?" Elliot asked, knowing full well that the smile which was on his partner_'_s face was one of satisfaction.

"I had more than just a little fun, Elliot," Olivia replies with the usual cockiness she has after she gets laid.

The relationship between Elliot and Olivia was one of understanding but disagreement. Elliot was a happily married man and loved having someone to go home to after a hard day. Having a partner who slept with someone different nearly every night was something he condemned, but Olivia was like a sister to him and nothing would ever change that. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to convince Olivia to settle down with someone who loved and cared for her. It was his mission to get Olivia to believe in love.

"Don't you think it's time you try and find the right person for you? I don't want you to be alone, Olivia, everybody deserves to go home to someone special." Elliot knew it was a long shot to even try but cops learned to never give up.

"Not this again Elliot, I'm sick of you trying to get me to settle down. Every time I come into the station you're telling me I need somebody or I need to be cared for, well I don't. Or I don't think I do," Olivia answered with uncertainty in her voice. Lately, Olivia had been feeling that she was missing out on something special but she always believed in her mom's words.

"Olivia, I have been married for years and I love it. I did the whole sleep**-**with**-**a**-**new**-**person-every-night but I wanted more. I know you do too. " Elliot could read Olivia like a book and knew she was working things out in her head, although the look on her face was a huge give away.

"I know I do Elliot, so let's just end my promiscuous streak with a big bang, shall we?" Olivia replied with a certain smugness and enthusiasm in her voice. She knew it was time to stop what she was doing but she needed a challenge.

Olivia was never one to do things lightly, so this "big bang" she was referring to was, without a doubt, going to be a full blown explosion.

"What do you have in mind? I'm guessing you're looking for a challenge?" Elliot asked, hoping to at least have some fun before the "player" went away for good.

"Of course a challenge! Where would the fun be in getting someone who's easy to pull? I'm thinking someone unattainable, feisty and straight," Olivia answers with the biggest shit-eating smile she could muster. She has the right person in mind, but was hoping Elliot would be able to come to the same conclusion.

"I know who you're thinking, Olivia, but I don't think you should really be fishing from the company pier, so to speak." Being partners for a good couple of years, Elliot was able to read Olivia's eyes so simply that you would've thought that they shared a brain.

"That would be my best accomplishment, Elliot. Bedding an ADA is everyone's fantasy--well anyways most--so if I could bed a straight ADA who is feisty beyond belief and is as straight as they come, I could go down in history. Well maybe not history, but you know what I mean, so what do you think?" Olivia was so caught up in her idea that even if Elliot tried to convince her that it was a bad idea she would ignore him like a deaf woman.

"I know that look Olivia, so I know that your mind is set on this. I disagree with it, but honestly I can't wait to see you get rejected, which I guarantee is what's going to happen." Even though Elliot was opposed to the whole idea, he was still excited to see how it played out. Olivia was good, but was she _**that**_ good? That was the question running around through Elliot Stabler's head.

"Come on Elliot, I have never been rejected so what makes you think I'm going to start now? Having gotten Alexandra Cabot in my little black book is going to be the highlight of my life, rejection is out of the question." Elliot knew that Olivia had never been rejected and was a pro at bedding females, even better than he was in the day. She knew all the techniques and tricks to every situation; she could write the book on the subject.

"Fine, I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out, but remember what you promised me- after this you are going to stop sleeping with everyone and try to settle down," Elliot said with the authority in his tone that he usually uses with his children when he means business.

"Okay, fine, I will. But let's make this a little more interesting, shall we? How about we add some money into the equation?" Olivia asked knowing that this was going to be easy money. Even a straight girl would fall for her sooner or later.

The sound of heels echoing through the hallway interrupted their playful conversation. Elliot smiled to Olivia with a challenging glare and raised an eyebrow. The smile on his face was contagious and Olivia felt herself smiling back. Grinning at each other they soon burst out with laugher, full of excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

"What's so funny, Detectives?" the voice of Alexandra Cabot interrupted the amused detectives both stopping suddenly and looking at each other nervously. Olivia was the first to get her nerves under control and she smiled seductively at Alex.

"Inside joke Counselor, you wouldn't get it," Olivia answered, the smugness in full swing once again. Walking off, she looked back with a smile on her face intended entirely for Elliot.

"You coming, Partner?" Olivia asked in a playful way. Elliot was more than happy to follow her and stood up, his smile still plastered on his handsome face.

"'Night, Counselor."

"Goodnight, Detective," Alex answered, clearly confused. Unbeknownst to the ADA, _she_ was the reason for their excitement and happiness.

Meeting Olivia at the elevator, Elliot looked over at his partner with a twinkle in his eye and an evil smile tugging at his mouth. Olivia turned toward him and extended her hand.

"Let the game begin," Elliot voiced while reaching his hand and placing it in Olivia's.

"Get ready to see a pro at work," Olivia replied while shaking Elliot's hand forcefully. Olivia was going to make this her mission for as long as it would take. Alexandra Cabot had no clue what she was in for.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon, but the more reviews I get, the quicker the update ;-) I'm evil but I can't help it lol.

**I want to say a huge thank you to my lovely beta, QTR. You rock!! )**

**Lots of love, Jessica xx**


	2. Suggest Competition

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SVU or the characters. My birthday is in August so feel free to get me the best gift in the world ;-) I have a big liking on the lovely ADA Cabot lol.

**Authors note: **Thank you for all the reviews, I have never updated so fast and it's all because of you amazing people, as well as the people who added me to their alert list:-D I did some research and I found something which was a little funny to me, remember I have a weird sense of humour.

**Boy Scout's Handbook **

The next day Olivia walked into the station house ready to get her plan in full flow. She had to be more tactical in this situation, considering that she had known Alex for a while and a quick pick you line was going to get her nowhere. This is where the talent came in.

All night Olivia was thinking how she could play this out. Alex was straight and wasn't the slightest bit interested in her but they had been working together for quite some time so they knew each other as much as a co-workers would. This could be a lot trickier than she originally thought, but nothing was going to stop her.

Walking to her desk, Olivia came across a very happy looking Elliot, smiling into his coffee.

"What are you so happy about, Parent?" Olivia asked with a slight irritation in her voice. Elliot could be a jackass when he was happy and Olivia otherwise, always trying to rub whatever it was in her face, but she loved him and always would.

"I'm just smiling because I'm waiting for you to fall straight on your ass. I can't believe you're actually going to _try_ and bed the ADA, of all people. This is going to be fun!" he answered with amusement. All night he had been waiting for the day to begin and to see Olivia defeated by their lovely ADA.

"Elliot, I can get anyone and everyone if I wanted so Alex isn't going to be a problem. I'll have her in my bed in no time, just wait." This was going to be a challenge and Olivia knew it, but in a way, that made it even more exciting.

"I'm glad you're confident Olivia because here she comes," Elliot said with a little too much excitement for her liking, but she was far too nervous to shout at him for it now.

Olivia took at deep breath and tried to think of a way to get Alex in the direction of her bedroom and more importantly, into her bed. Smiling to herself, Olivia got an idea for her first move and sat at her desk pretending to be doing some work.

Upon hearing Alex and Captain Cragan walk close to her deck, Olivia started to speak to her Elliot, having to shout since he was quite far away.

"Yeah, I got a date with that hot little redhead again. Honestly I have to say she is way more then I can handle. She can go pretty much all day and night if you let her!" Olivia smiled toward Elliot who gave her an amused smile back. Turing her head slightly, she was able to see a very shocked expression not only coming from Alex but also Cragan.

Olivia suddenly felt embarrassed at the remark she had just uttered and stood up to get some coffee. Olivia thought that she would be able to see if Alex batted for the other team but was slightly annoyed that Alex looked offended by the whole concept.

"That didn't quite work Olivia. I hope you have more up that sleeve of yours!" Elliot sounded as if he would burst out laughing any minute but Olivia knew what she was doing after all she was a "player".

"Shut up Elliot, I know what I'm doing. I needed to see if she batted for the same team, just so I know what I've got to work with, you know?" Olivia replied with frustration in her voice. She had hoped that it would have gone better but at least she had a clue what she had to do.

After getting her coffee, Olivia made her way back to her desk and slumped in her seat. This was definitely going to need her to use all her best techniques. Upon hearing Cragan's office door open, Olivia sat up in her chair and made it look like she was doing some work again.

Looking up she was able to see Alex make her way past her desk and down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Olivia got up and ran after the luscious ADA.

"Alex," shouted Olivia, making her way as fast as she could down the hallway. Alex stopped upon hearing her name being called and turned around on her heal, expecting it to be important.

"What can I help you with Detective?" Alex asked in her strong yet sensual voice. Olivia knew that this was going to be a long shot but you've got to do what you've got to do.

"I was wondering if you have Langdon's number? My friend Lilly wanted it and I would really not like to talk to him," Olivia asked, her voice strong and flirty. Lying to an ADA could get her in so much trouble but it had to be done for her plan to work.

"Of course, do you have a pen and paper? I would get some but I really don't want to go in my bag as case files would be everywhere," Alex answered with a small smile. She was slightly 

stunned at what Olivia said as she was brought up to never speak like that to people, especially in public, but she didn't let her emotions show.

Olivia started to search through her overflowing pockets and grabbed a hand full of scrap paper, some with information, and some with doodles. Looking through the pile, Olivia made sure that Alex was able to see most of the papers with numbers on saying "call me". Smiling inwardly, Olivia passed Alex a spare piece of paper and a pen.

Alex was surprised by the amount of numbers Olivia was hiding in her jacket pocket and felt somewhat jealous that she had not been on a date for a while. That, as well as Olivia must be too busy to being able to see what was right in front of her. Alex knew about Olivia's reputation and had vowed never to have a relationship with someone who clearly just wanted sex and nothing else. Alex decided to take the plunge, her curiosity too much for her.

"You have a good batch of numbers there, you must get people just throwing themselves at you?" Alex knew it was a pathetic attempt but the jealousy she felt made her want to see how many people Olivia actually took home per week.

Olivia was pleased that Alex took the bait, giving her a clue that Alex was interested in her one way or another. This was only the beginning.

"Believe me when I say I get about six numbers just walking into a coffee shop. You want to see me at a club, my pockets are full," Olivia replied, her usual smugness in full flow. She was unable to read Alex's expression but deep down she could see jealousy burning behind bright crystal blue eyes.

"That's very nice detective. I should really go now, I'm due in court in twenty minutes." The bitterness could be heard in Alex's voice and Olivia was slight taken aback. Sure, Alex had spoken to her like this before but it was personal this time. Olivia wasn't going to let this affect her because there was no way Elliot was going to win this bet.

The challenge was becoming trickier, but nothing was going to disable the determination Olivia had flowing through her veins. A tiny step closer was better than none at all.

Watching Alex leave, Olivia's eyes travelled up luscious legs to a nice firm backside. Smiling, Olivia made her way back to her desk, thinking that she was a little closer to winning the bet.

"What's with the smile Liv? Finally figured out a plan to get the lovely ADA into your warm, awaiting bed?" the cheerful voice of her partner asked. Looking in the direction of Elliot, Olivia grinned letting Elliot know that he was only partly right.

"I've not only learnt what my plan is, but also since Alex took the bait I laid out, I know that she is jealous about me sleeping with a lot of people, not including her," she answered, arrogance taking over.

Elliot was shocked at what Olivia just told him but now felt impressed by her and her methods. The thing was that Elliot wasn't so much into the fact he was part of a bet, but the fact Olivia had promised to settle down after this whole ordeal. Sure, it was fun but his important objective was helping Olivia to believe that love was out there, for everyone.

"Don't get too cocky, wait until she's in your bed. Then you can be as cocky as you like although I still think it's not going to happen." Elliot didn't want Olivia to know that he was beginning to believe in her abilities so he was playing cool.

"It's going to happen, Elliot, just wait." Smiling, Olivia started working on the dreaded paperwork, thinking about the next part of her plan. Alex was going to be eating out of the palm of her hand in no time.

**

* * *

**

This might have been a little disappointing but I had to start slow. Tell me what you think about it and any pointers you have.

**I want to say thank you to my English teacher for being my beta reader...I know! Believe it or not, I asked my TEACHER, lol.**

**I am going to be adding a new chapter to my Milk Chocolate and then add a new chapter to this one. It won't take long, about 4 days hopefully, so please keep reading.**

**Lots of love, Jessica**


	3. Timely Exit

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SVU or the characters. But I will soon so watch out Dick Wolf!

**Authors note: **WOW! Thank you for all the reviews, I never thought I would get as many as I have. R&R please even the people on my alerts, I would love to see what you think :D

**Boy Scout's Handbook **

All that night Olivia was thinking what her next move would be, wanting to play it calm and collected. Whenever she was out in a club and meeting someone new, a quick pickup line was all that she needed. By having someone who you work with everyday and knows you personally makes it so much trickier.

The next morning Olivia walked into the precinct, hoping her plan was going to work. Just before she had dozed off last night, after many hour of thinking, Olivia came to the conclusion that teasing Alex was the best way for this to work. Everybody liked to be flirted with, it gave them self-confidence knowing that people were paying attention to them. Alex was used to the attention but she wasn't used to Olivia's.

"What's with the frown? Work hasn't officially started yet," the cheery voice of Elliot's sounded. Olivia was quite happy with her plan but for some reason her mood didn't show it. This bet was starting to get on her nerves and it was only the second day.

"Just in a mood, I'm allowed to be in a mood you know," Olivia answered a little irritable. Surprisingly, missing out on some sleep always made Olivia moody and Elliot knew that.

"Sorry Liv, did you miss out on some sleep?" Elliot asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, it's this whole Alex thing but before you ask I'm not giving up," Olivia answered knowing full well that if she gave up now she would never win the bet.

"I wasn't going to say anything Liv, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I want to see the mighty Olivia Benson get rejected by a straight girl." After yesterday Elliot still felt like Olivia might have a chance bedding the ADA after all, but no way in hell was he going to let Olivia know that.

All that day the Olivia and Elliot were working only one case. Lately the sex crimes of New York were either slowing down or people was getting more scared to report them. Either way, this gave the detectives time to finish paperwork and look over the evidence on cases which have been open for months on end.

Detectives Much and Fin had been out most of the day working on their case which had been open for a couple of days now, only one suspect was on their radar. They had been stalking out his apartment building for the past three hours with not sign so after another hour the decided to call it a day and headed back to the precinct.

Today was the birthday of Odafin Tutuola so sitting in a car with Munch all day was not the best of presents. The squad had organised to go out to a well known club that was classy but not so out there like other clubs. The whole squad had planned it to be a surprise but Fin being a detective knew from the start.

Walking into the precinct Munch and Fin look around and found a very bored Olivia sitting at her desk playing with a balled up piece of paper where as Elliot was using his spare time wisely and making the coffee.

Clearing his throat, Munch made his way over to his desk while Fin walked up to Elliot hoping to get some much needed coffee into him system.

"We still on for tonight," Fin asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Everyone else in the room looked up sharply setting their focus on Fin, who was smiling like an idiot now.

"Come on guys, I'm a detective so I detected that you're talking me out to party. I am right?" Fin asked knowing full well that he was right.

"Damn, I thought we kept it secret!" Olivia exclaimed it an ounce of defeat.

The sound of expensive heels clicking from down the hall alerted the detective that the ADA was on her way to them, all hoping they hadn't done anything wrong. They all learnt that Alex could be as nice as gold when she wanted to be, but evil as hell when things weren't going her way.

"Detectives, slow day?" she asked hoping to have at least a free day from paperwork and warrants.

"Believe it or not Counsellor, all together we have had one new case and the Alison case to worry about," Elliot was the first to answer Alex's question.

Olivia was sitting at her desk trying to find a way to put her plan into motion without look suspicious. Elliot looked at Olivia as she started to stand from her chair and make her way to the coffee machine.

"That's good to hear detective, I'm hoping for a free Sunday then?" Alex answered, trying to be polite to Elliot while trying to look at Olivia from across the room.

Olivia had her back turned to the group while getting a cup of coffee. She could feel someone watching her and hoped to god that it was Alex. If Alex were checking her out from across the room, this bet was going to be easier then she thought.

"We're all hoping for a free Sunday Alex," Olivia said while making her way to her partner and ADA holding a warm cup of coffee.

Reaching her destination, Olivia handed Alex the cup with a seductive smile plastered squarely on her face. Some reason people were never able to refuse Olivia when that smile was showing, she just hoped it affected Alex the same way.

"Are you coming to the club with us to celebrate Fin's birthday?" Olivia asked trying to sound natural.

Alex was surprised at the invitation but years as a lawyer allowed her to keep her emotions in check and act in her ordinary strong way.

"Sure, I would love to come. Although I didn't know it was your birthday Fin so I don't have a present for you," Alex replied feeling slightly embarrassed that she had no clue when her detective's birthdays are.

"Don't worry about it counsellor, as long as you're there celebrating it with me then that's fine," Fin answered with a gentle voice hoping to not make Alex feel any worst.

At the club, all were having the time of their lives drinking and chatting about random things. Alex felt unusually comfortable, never having been asked out for after works drink before Alex found she was having fun and enjoying her time with her squad. From across the table, Alex could see Olivia taking quick glances her way and felt slightly excited. Olivia was an attractive women and everyone with eyes could see it, including Alex. Although Alex still had the same opinion as before, to never date a player or even spend a night with one. The saying was "once a player, always a player" and Alex was not going to be played by anyone, even if she wanted to be.

"You somewhere nice Alex?" the cheeky voice belonging to Olivia sounded.

What Alex didn't know was that Olivia had been studying her for the past ten minutes, watching her like a hawk eyeing up its pray. As she was staring, Olivia was working her plan out in her head again, making sure that this would make her one step closer to bedding Alex and getting this whole bet out of the way.

"I'm sorry, my mind seems to be wondering off places. I have to say that I don't usually go to places like this." Alex replied feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been caught zone out.

"So do you like it?" Olivia asked hoping that this could lead to her plan for the night. All she needed was Alex to say one sentence and then Olivia would have to take a chance.

"Yes, it's actually very tasteful. The music is very catchy, I've never heard it before," Alex replied with ease. For a very strange reason, Alex felt comfortable in Olivia's company even though she despised what Olivia did when she went out. Going out nearly every night and going home with someone new was not Alex's way of living.

"Well you won't get the most out of the music just listening to it, since the best way to experience it is to dance with me I think you should try and get the most out of it," Olivia stated with her usual confidence, but deep down she was panicking at the answer.

"I'm not much of a dancer Olivia, but thank you for asking." Alex was surprised that Olivia asked her to dance and when looking into Olivia's eyes, Alex saw that she looked slightly upset at her answer. This left Alex to think at what Olivia was up to, she was a lawyer after all so facts were needed to give Alex a clear answer.

Olivia looked to Elliot who had an arrogant smile on his face, Olivia actually got rejected right in front of him. This was a day to remember.

"Come on Alex, you haven't got to be much of a dancer to dance. I'm not the best dancer but if we dance together we won't look so stupid," Olivia said while turning back around to face Alex. She didn't want to admit it, but she really wanted Alex to dance so she could get her plan underway. She was never one to beg, that was only because she never had to, but with Alex she had to pull all her cards out.

"Ok sure, but you have to promise not to laugh at my dancing." And with that they both stood up and made their way to the dance floor. Olivia looked back towards Elliot and winked at him, feeling very impressed with herself.

When they got to the dance floor, they started dancing to the heavy beats blasting throughout the club. Slowly they started to get closer to one another leaving little room between them. Olivia smiled at Alex and brought her hands up to her waist, grabbing softly as well as loosely. Alex didn't seem to be offended but hesitantly brought her hands to lie around her neck.

Olivia smiled to Alex and tried to get as close as she could to Alex, breathing in her air. They slowly started grinding against each other, Olivia took this chance and started running her hands gradually up Alex's back and then down again.

Over Alex's shoulder were four very blissful pairs of eyes. Olivia made eye contact with her partner and smiled deviously knowing that Elliot would be worried in losing the bet so early in the game.

Looking back at Alex, Olivia looks into her eyes and all the confidence leaves her body, leaving her with nervousness. Olivia felt different, being held by Alex like this made her feel safe which scared her. Deciding that this would be the best time for her plan, not only because Alex seemed to be enjoying the tender embrace but also that she needed to clear her mind.

"Sorry Alex, I feel a little drained so I think I'm going to head home," Olivia lied, hoping Alex wouldn't see through her lie.

"Oh ok, are you feeling ok?" Alex asked feeling disappointed that the dance had to end. For a very strange reason, Alex was enjoying being able to hold Olivia and be close.

"Yeah I'm good, just lack of sleep maybe. I'll see you tomorrow Alex." With that, Olivia and Alex made their way back to the table. Olivia said her goodbye's and wished Fin a happy birthday. With the goodbye's taken care of, Olivia made her way out of the club and headed home.

At the club, Alex was feeling lonely even with all the people around her. She missed Olivia. Alex knew that these feelings were wrong and she would never do anything about them. Olivia was a player and that was it.

When Olivia got to her apartment, she decided to text Elliot just to make him sweat. Texting him "You should be worried, this is going to be over very soon. Olivia."

Olivia's feelings were going to have to wait since she had to think of another way to tease Alex into wanting her. Tonight let her get one step closer to winning the bet, time was all that she needed, as well as determination.

**

* * *

**

Well that's it, hoped it was ok. When I get further into the story, the better it's going to be. I PROMISE! The whole point of this chapter was the flirting between Olivia and Alex which I hoped I put in writing well. Please review and tell me if it's good, bad, crap, needs to be put in the trash, made you smile, lol.

**I want to say a thank you too my wonderful friend Sammie for being my beta reader. She's in my class and doesn't write stories so there might still be some mistakes, but it's still nice for her to help :)**

**I won't be able to update for a while because I have my exams all month, I will try my hardest for you but I can't grantee anything. **

**Lots and Lots of Love, Jessica xx**


	4. Passion To Passion

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own SVU or the characters. But I will soon so watch out Dick Wolf!

**Authors note:** Thank you to all the people that reviewed, it means the world to me! :D I hope you like this chapter and review again. You know you want to! ;)

**Boy Scout's Handbook**

Olivia felt bad. Last night when she was dancing with Alex she felt like she was truly cared for by the person she was "playing". Feeling cared for was something Olivia didn't feel that often, so when she got the feeling from Alex, Olivia immediately felt like the bad guy. This bet was starting to make her feel disgusted with herself and how she played people just to get what she wanted. She now understood that Elliot was right, going home to someone who cares for you must be the best feeling in the world.

The next day, after a sleepless night, Olivia walked into the precinct with a little less confidence than she would usually hold, and made her way to her desk. This bet with Elliot really had to stop so that nobody would get hurt.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling from last night? If you have the flu, get the hell away from me!" Elliot exclaimed after seeing Olivia looking slightly pale. At first he was only going to ask if she was feeling well as a joke. He knew that Olivia was playing Alex last night but the look on her face this morning made his mockery quickly disappear.

"I don't have the flu, so you can breathe Elliot. This whole bet is getting me down. Just say that you win ok? Game over?" It was never in Olivia's nature to give up, but she felt that it was her job to keep Alex safe, even if it was from herself.

"Olivia, we have been partners for years and I think of you like a sister, but there is no way it's game over. I was against the idea at first but this is too much fun to just end. Since you're having worries about this, maybe we say if you can't get Alex in your bed in two weeks, then I win?"

Elliot had told his wife, Kathy, all about this bet with Olivia and surprisingly she was very amused with the whole thing. Kathy knew of Olivia's lifestyle but did not judge her for it, it was Olivia's life to live, not hers. Although, Kathy decided to get involved as well and made a little bet with her husband. Olivia was amazing at what she did and nobody could say no.

"I don't know, I feel awful about what I'm doing to Alex. I'm not saying that I can't get her, I'm just saying I don't want to get her due to a bet," Olivia answered with conviction and passion in her eyes. Elliot could see that Olivia felt bad for what she was doing to Alex, but this bet wasn't going to end because Olivia felt bad. Olivia decided to have a challenge for her last ever fling, and with each passing day the challenge was becoming so much harder.

"This is not up for debate, partner. You wanted a challenge and you got one, so you're going to keep at it," Elliot stated in the 'don't-mess-with-me' tone he uses on suspects as well as his children.

Olivia knew that there was no point in fighting over it. She just needed to be tactical and get the bet over and done with, sooner rather than later.

After three hours of looking through evidence and potential suspects, Olivia finally came up with an idea to end this bet once and for all. Standing up, Olivia gathered up her coat and started to make her way to the door.

"Going to lunch, El. Wish me luck," Olivia answered, knowing full well that Elliot would be wondering what the hell she was doing without telling him anything.

"Sure thing partner, you're going to need as much luck as you can get your hands on," Elliot replied with laughter in his voice. He knew full well that Olivia had another plan up her sleeve and she was hoping to be eating a lot more than just lunch.

Olivia made her way to the Chinese deli that she knew Alex had a huge liking for and ordered some of Alex's favorite food as well as some of her own. Walking to Alex's building, Olivia suddenly started to wonder how she knew what Alex's favorite food was and where she liked to get it. Not being able to get an answer, Olivia just decided that it was the detective side of her which hid this information away for good measure.

Making her way through the busy hallways, Olivia finally made it to Alex's office without a scratch on her. Usually when somebody walked into any building carrying food, it would be like a hundred moths to one innocent lonely flame. All the lawyers, ADAs, receptionists and janitors would run to the smell of food and follow it until it was out of their sight. You take one hell of a risk when the smell of food is present.

Knocking on Alex's door, Olivia waited for the usual pissed of "come in" and opened the huge chunk of wood with slight hesitation. The nervousness that Olivia kept feeling was becoming a permanent fixture whenever she was anywhere near Alex and it had started to get on Olivia's nerves.

"Olivia, what can I do for you?" Alex asked, somewhat surprised at the unexpected visit from the detective.

"I know you've been working hard and that we don't usually say thank you, so this is my own way of saying it. You should take in consideration that I came with food to this place, you should be surprised that I made it in here alive," Olivia answered a little tense but yet with laughter showing through her eyes.

"That's very sweet of you detective but it's very unnecessary." Alex was surprised that Olivia, of all people, would be bringing her food and offering her some sort of apology for not saying thank you for the hard work Alex had put into her work.

"Well, if it's unnecessary maybe I should take it to the animals hovering outside," Olivia replayed while making her way to the door.

"Don't you dare Detective! Bring that food back right now!" Alex yelled across the room. Not having food all day sometime left Alex angry and frustrated, luckily being a lawyer she could put it all too good use.

Olivia was stunned at the forcefulness of Alex's tone, but found it incredibly sexy. Smiling, Olivia turned around and headed to the table next to Alex's desk. Placing the bag of food in the center Olivia started to empty the bag.

"That smells absolutely incredible Detective, how did you know it's from my favorite restaurant?" Alex questioned, clearly astonished that Olivia would even know anything about her that she couldn't remember telling her.

"I'm a detective, I notice things," Olivia spoke, not knowing the exacted reason but not lying to the councillor either.

Alex smiled at this, Olivia seemed to be nervous, but still brought on the tough attitude that everyone loved, even Alex.

"Very well Detective. We should eat up before we get ambushed or the food turns cold," Alex proposed with amusement in her voice.

Half way through eating without a sound, Olivia decided that this was the perfect time to end this bet. Looking Alex up and down, Olivia sets her gaze on the prize and smiles to herself.

"So Alex, what things do you do for fun except for waking up judges in the middle of the night getting us warrants?" Olivia probed, hoping that this would be able to set up her plan.

"Ha, not really a hobby of mine but I do find it quite amusing when they answer in very stylish dressing gowns. I actually have a secret passion for painting, although I don't get much time since waking judges seem to rule my calendar." Alex had never told anyone about her secret passion since she wasn't all that good at it, but somehow Olivia seemed like the type of person who wouldn't judge her for the lack of talent she had, or didn't have.

"I can just picture you sitting in a room full of paintings and managing to get paint all over. It's a very cute picture, I have to say," Olivia answered in the flirty voice that everyone seemed to be affected by. Luckily for Olivia, it seemed to work on Alex as well.

"Thank you Detective and it's very hard to keep the paint off yourself. No matter what you do, you always seem to get it everywhere." Alex was unable to stop the blush coming across her face. Even though she got compliments on a daily basis, they still affected her the same way.

"I never expected you to paint, but I can really imagine you doing it. Putting all the passion you have into a piece of art, silently portraying your emotions. I would love to see your work one day. From the passion you have to the legal system, seeing it on a canvas would be outstanding, Alex." At first, this line of questioning was simply to help Alex want her, but now Olivia actually wanted to see Alex's work, wanted to know the Alex that she kept hidden from everyone else.

Alex was speechless. Nobody had ever said something so deep that left her looking into their soul, wanting to find more. Olivia had never spoken like this to Alex, with passion filling her light hazel eyes. This was the Olivia that Alex wanted to know more about, not the Olivia that slept with everything with a heartbeat.

"Um, I would love to show you some of my paintings. Mind you, they're not very good," Alex replied with embarrassment and shyness laden in her voice.

"I'm sure that they are amazing Alex. But I'm curious...what is it about painting that makes it a passion for you?" This was a necessity that Olivia needed for her plan, but also this was something that Olivia wanted to know personally. She wanted to know Alex.

"You know when you have a feeling that you were born to do something? Painting is like that for me. I love my job and I'm very passionate about it, but painting is a passion that I don't have to do but choose to do. It lights a fire under me, makes me smile and gives me a lift whenever I need one. It gives me so much to look forward to when I've had a hard week at work…it gives me a great sense of accomplishment when I've completed even the smallest part of it. It's like when we've won a case but in the end I know I'm not going to fail. Eventually it would be finished, there's no if's or but's, it will be finished. That's what makes it a passion for me." Alex was taken aback by what she just uttered to the detective. Alex had never told or even spoke to anyone like this before, but somehow telling Olivia made her feel vulnerable and exposed as well as safe and cared for. Even when it wasn't Olivia who was speaking.

Olivia was looking into Alex eyes the whole way though, unable to take them off the only person who seemed to be able to get their way into her heart without her knowing. The conviction that Alex spoke with could make a person breathless and wanting to know more. At this moment Olivia forgot about the bet with her partner and was just running on pure fascination.

"What would it be like if you could feel all those feelings with another human being? I mean, what if you could just imagine, having someone who also lights a fire under you, makes you smile when you've had a bad day, gives you a lift when you need it. When you've found that person, when the time comes that you're looking at them, feeling all those feelings, what would that do to you?" Olivia asked entirely trapped by Alex's lightly shaded eyes. Olivia was ever so slightly falling for the ADA. All she wanted was to bring her hand up to touch the silky blonde hair surrounding the even more stunning face. The moment was perfect.

"That would take my breath away. If a person was able to do that, I would be scared as well as in love. I've never had the chance to feel all that with a single person, but if I ever do, a single look 

could leave me speechless," Alex shot back without a second thought, clearly showing that she was telling the truth and speaking from her heart.

Alex was so engrossed in the feelings that were coming over her. She looked Olivia in her eyes and saw something that was so unexpected. What she saw was an emotion in the detective which she had never seen before, an emotion that could be described as affection and adoration. Alex needed to take the heat off her for awhile so decided to pass it to Olivia.

"So Olivia, what is it that you have a secret passion for? You're not allowed to say jogging, all you detectives do is jog," Alex questioned, hoping to lighten the tension as well as learn more about Olivia.

"I have a thing about swimming actually. When I have a free hour I usually jog to the swimming pool since all us detectives jog," Olivia answered, disappointed that Alex changed the topic of the conversation to her instead.

"What is it about swimming that makes you love it so much?" Alex asked, simply interested what Olivia found relaxing.

"Swimming allows me to be myself. It allows me to feel like I'm not dealing with sex crimes day in and day out. It helps me forget about the horrors that the world has hidden around corners." Olivia had a smile on her face just thinking about the simple diversion that could leave her feeling reborn.

Alex was staring at Olivia, unable to remove her eyes form the true person which she had never met. This was the person Alex wanted to fall in love with. This was the person she wanted to make her speechless whenever they spoke.

Looking into each other's eyes, both felt something unique and special in the air. Both felt the pure unaided tension which was not intoxicating but soothing.

Slowly, Olivia brought her hand up and placed a piece of silky blonde hair back behind a perfectly sculptured ear. Both could feel the passion filling the room with so much strength that both worried that they would pass out.

While looking into Alex's eyes, Olivia let her hand move down Alex's strong but supple arm until it reached her slender hand. Lacing their fingers together, Olivia started to lean forward so their noses were faintly touching and looked Alex in the eyes asking a silent question.

Alex leaned forward giving Olivia the answer that would hopefully change their relationship for the better. Brushing her lips against Olivia's, Alex brought her free hand and laced her fingers through Olivia's chestnut hair.

The kiss was hesitant at first, both getting used to the feeling. Olivia placed her other hand on Alex's waist, making small circles with her finger tips. Feeling Alex moan only increased Olivia's confidence. The moment their lips touched was the moment Olivia became a scared teenager worrying if they were doing it right.

Running her tongue across Alex's bottom lip, Olivia felt the quick intake of breath Alex took and then slowly opened her mouth, granting silent permission. Olivia let her tongue move between Alex's lips, sliding into the awaiting mouth. Olivia felt herself moan when their tongues met for the very first time. Gaining more confidence, Olivia started being more forceful in the kiss showing that she was the dominate one. Slightly pushing Alex back into a laying position, Olivia started to feel the rush she usually felt when she was on the prowl.

Feeling the kiss going somewhere fast, Alex decided that it would be best to stop now before they did something they would both regret.

Pulling away slowly, they looked into each other's eyes and both saw pure dignified lust looking back at them. Olivia could see lust along with worry and embarrassment in Alex's eyes. Alex could see lust along with confusion and misunderstanding shining back at her. Both knew that the kiss was not a mistake but a wrong-time-wrong-place thing.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I'm not the type of women to just have sex in her office, and I know sooner or later that would happen if we didn't stop," Alex spoke with passion as well as forcefulness. Alex was speaking the truth but also seeing if Olivia wanted her or just wanted sex. Notorious for her promiscuous attitude to the world, Alex wasn't sure if Olivia was acting from her hormones or from her heart.

"It's fine Alex. I never expected you to be that type of women and deep down I'm glad that you're not," Olivia replied. Olivia knew that she had feelings for Alex, which were growing, so having Alex speak the words that would leave Olivia knowing Alex was interested left her feeling somewhat happy about the rejection. The bet was so far from Olivia's mind that she didn't mind that Alex stopped before it could be won.

Alex had come to the conclusion that she wanted to be with Olivia and have a romantic relationship with her. When they were dancing, all Alex could think of was how well it felt being that close to the detective and being able to hold her. Olivia has the reputation that made the feelings of affection and passion feel wrong and a major heartbreaking act. Alex needed to know if there was a chance this revelation could turn out good or bad.

"I know about your reputation, Olivia. I don't want to just be another number in your black book. I want a relationship with you and I need to know that you want one with me or if all you're looking for is a quick lay." Alex was in turmoil. If Olivia chose for the quick lay, Alex would be crushed. Nobody had ever kissed her like that, made her feel like that. She wanted to see where this could go and just hoped Olivia wouldn't ruin it through habit of what she was used to.

This was a quick decision for Olivia, although never being in a proper relationship before left her feeling scared and uncertain in the decision she had made. She knew that if she said that it was 

only a quick lay she wanted, she would never have Alex. If she said she wanted to have a relationship with her, would she be able to keep it in her pants and not drift away.

"I do want a relationship with you and at least give us a try. I know that everyone has heard about my reputation and I can't change that, but I do want to try too. These past few days I've started to get close to you and I like it, I like you. I want to try and have a relationship with you, Alex," Olivia answered as positively as she could. Stilling be worried that she would hurt Alex, Olivia wasn't so sure of her answer, but she did know she wanted Alex.

"That's great, that's better than great, but you need to promise me that you're not going to wonder off at every nice piece of meat you happen to come across. I'm not into getting messed around and taken as a foul. I'm taking a huge risk right now and if you feel you can't keep this promise, then I'm not risking it. This may be a little forward since we haven't even been on a date yet but it's your decision, detective," Alex stated in her lawyer tone. Giving ultimatums was part of her job, but waiting for Olivia's choice was affecting her more than any other.

"I promise. I really want to give this a go and I'm not going to mess this up." Olivia meant what she said although was scared that she wouldn't be able to keep the promise. It was Olivia after all.

Alex was thrilled at the answer but was still cautious about Olivia's intentions. Alex wouldn't be giving herself away without being totally sure Olivia wasn't playing a game with her feelings. Forming a plan in her mind, Alex came to the idea of seeing if Olivia stayed with her even when she didn't get any. Being a player and not getting any sex was like a fish being unable to swim. It was the ultimate test.

"Good, so about a date? I'm thinking tomorrow at about seven. Is that ok?" Alex asked full of self-satisfaction. This game that she would be playing would be very amusing and at least take her mind of work. "Olivia better not being playing" was all that was going through her brilliant mind.

"Sounds great, I'll be picking the place so dress casually with comfy shoes. I'll see you at seven." With that, Olivia made her way to the door and walked out, not even looking back to the slightly surprised ADA.

Walking down the corridor, Olivia had the biggest smile on her face. She actually had a date with the lovely ADA. A proper date! The sound of her phone brought her back to reality and way from the daydream she was having.

"Benson," she answered in a happy yet annoyed voice. Being taken out of a daydream did have good points, as well as bad points.

"Well that is either the voice of someone who got laid or someone who failed miserably at trying to. I know what I'm putting my money on," Elliot said with pure amusement in his manly voice.

"Elliot, no I didn't get laid and no I didn't fail miserably. I have a date with Alex tomorrow night," Olivia answered, totally forgetting the bet she had made with her partner.

"Good luck then partner. I want to know all the details Liv," Elliot replied with a smile unseen by Olivia.

Before she could answer, the line went dead leaving a single sound of annoyance. Sighing, Olivia made her way through the busy halls, deciding what to do for the date and thinking if this was even a good idea or not.

"You are really in deep shit now, Olivia," Olivia told herself.

Deciding it would be best to get back into work, Olivia started in the direction of the precinct. Tomorrow was going to be a huge day, Olivia was just hoping it didn't end with her making a huge mistake.

**

* * *

**

How was that? I hope that it tickled your fancy and you come back for more ;)

**I want to thank my totally amazing and wonderful beta, Charmed1818, you rock! xoxoxoxo**

**And I have three questions for you readers on my profile that has been bugging me now for a while, lol. Go and have a look and tell me the TRUTH!**

**Woo! Next chapter will be up ASAP! Watch out people!**


	5. First Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SVU or the characters. Blah Blah Blah, lol.

**Authors note: **Sorry about thelate update, I broke my laptop! Again! I had a lot of writers block while trying to do this chapter but this was the best I could come up with. If it sucks I'm totally sorry.

**Boy Scout's Handbook**

Waking up bright and early, Alex was happier than she had been in a while. Who knew that having a date with Olivia could make a woman like Alex happy?

Alex's usual taste in partners was nowhere near Olivia's "style". A man who has political ambitions and knew where he wanted to go in life was usually were Alex's attraction was. Sure, Alex had dated women, since that was what college was all about, trying new things, but she had never dated anyone like Olivia.

All morning at work, Alex had her mind set on the date later that evening. Doing paperwork seemed to be getting harder as her mind didn't want to do the chore of work.

The kiss that was shared left Alex feeling that that was only the beginning, so much more was promised just from a single kiss.

At around five thirty, Alex decided to head home to get ready for the date. Walking into her spotless apartment, Alex decided to jump in the shower to get all the grime from the day off her. Getting out of the shower twenty minutes later, Alex made her way into her bedroom in search of the perfect dress. Earlier that day, Olivia had called saying that they were going out to dinner to a very romantic place, instead of the casual dress coded date that Olivia first planed.

At six forty five, Alex was putting the final touches on her make-up when a knock at the door sounded.

"She's early, you have to respect that," Alex said to herself as she made her way to the front door.

Opening the door, Alex came face to face with Olivia in a beautiful black dress which accented her body so well.

"Wow, Alex, you look gorgeous," Olivia stated totally flabbergasted at the view of Alex in a pure red dress looking like a million dollars.

"Thank you, Olivia. It has to be said that you clean up extremely well," Alex replied while in shock at how beautiful Olivia looked.

"You're here a little early so I'm not quite ready yet. Come in and feel free to make yourself at home," Alex request as she opened the door wider to allow Olivia to enter.

"This is a really nice apartment, Alex," Olivia complimented as Alex wondered back into her bedroom to get her bag.

"Thank you, all the hard work really does pay off," Alex answered in a grateful voice.

After gathering all her belongings, Alex and Olivia made their way to the restaurant that Olivia had been trying to keep secret throughout the cab ride. The conversation in the car had a little uncomfortable energy in the air. For some reason Olivia was feeling nervous about this date. Usually a date would result in Olivia feeling comfortable and care free but that was not the case with this date. Olivia wasn't sure if it was to do with the worry of Alex finding out about this bet or the fact Olivia actually felt something deeper for Alex.

Walking up to the restaurant, Olivia quickly rushed ahead to open the door for Alex.

"A true gentleman," Alex responded to Olivia's action, smiling at the fact Olivia was being sweet.

Olivia smiled that well known charming smile and followed in behind Alex. The restaurant had a rich brown texture to it, with windows covering most of the walls, although, even with the windows you still got a sense of privacy to your dining.

"Reservations under Benson," Olivia told the man wearing an overly priced tuxedo.

They made their way to the table which was in the back of the restaurant giving them all the privacy they needed. Olivia was really pulling all the stops out when she pulled Alex's chair out for her before going around the table to sit herself. Alex was surprised at the way Olivia was acting, but in some way expected it. Everything Olivia was doing was typical "player" attitude. These types of techniques were simply to make them look caring so the date would want to have sex with them.

"So, how has your day been? I haven't seen much of you," Olivia asked while looking into Alex's eyes. Usually when asking her date that question, Olivia didn't really care about the answer. With Alex, she didn't just want to know the answer, but also details.

"Unfortunately it has been a very long and grueling day. Most of it consisted of paperwork which isn't the best thing to do in the world, which I'm sure you know. I close my eyes and all I see is words with no intellectual benefit, I don't even know what they're saying anymore," Alex replied with amusement in her voice. If she didn't smile about her job, then no doubt that she would cry.

"I know what you mean with all the paperwork, lucky for me I get out to track down the suspects. You just do paperwork all day which I really applaud," Olivia replied clearly interested what Alex thought of her job and how she is affected by sex crimes.

"I have to admit that it does get to me most days, but the outcome of most of the work is so worth it. The thrill of putting scum away is so…strong. That's what keeps me going. I'm sure you know the feeling?" Alex answered with a sexy smile and a tilt of the head.

This was the start of her master plan. By teasing and not putting out would be frustrating to anyone, but by doing it to a well known "player" would make it so much more frustrating. Of course Alex wasn't a complete tease so she wouldn't go any further than words, but by doing this, she would be able to see if Olivia wanted to be with her, or simply wanted her for sex.

"Y…yes, I know the feeling. It's one of the many reasons I keep at the job," Olivia replied nodding her head furiously. Nobody had ever made Olivia feel like a teenager on a date, except for Alex that is. The "player" was slowly losing her cool.

"One of many? What are the other reasons that keep you at the job?" Alex asked in a flirty tone, although wanting to know the numerous reasons why.

Olivia had feelings for Alex, there was no doubt about that, but was she ready to share her life to the beautiful ADA. Was she ready to open up and let Alex know why she's the way she is. This wasn't a game to Olivia anymore, this was something she wanted in her life. She wanted to be cared for, and Alex was the perfect one to do that.

"My mom is the main reason, but I'm just not ready to tell you about that yet. I'm sorry," Olivia answered while looking down at her hands in her lap.

Alex looked at Olivia and at her uncomfortable posture, Alex had never seen Olivia like this and it made her feel special that she got the chance. Slowly she brought her hand up to Olivia face and raised her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm willing to wait," were Alex's simple words.

Olivia felt different with Alex. She felt that she could let her walls down and welcome Alex into her real life, not the life of work, but the life of her emotions.

All throughout the meal, they kept in conversation about everything and anything other than work related subjects. Alex was feeling safe but still cautious about Olivia and her history of playing people. Olivia was feeling genuinely happy, Alex made her happy. The bet was so far out of her mind that she was just enjoying the talk they were having instead of trying to get Alex in bed.

After hours of nonstop talking, Alex finally decided it would be best to head home since she had work the next morning. After they had a small disagreement about who was going to pay, Alex finally gave in and allowed Olivia to but telling her that she would pay the next time. Olivia was excited that there was going to be a next time, but just smiled at Alex, who smiled back.

They decided to walk home since Alex lived only a couple of blocks away. They walked in silence but it didn't matter, they felt close to one another and happy, silence was nothing compared to the feelings they were both feeling.

Making it to Alex's apartment building, Olivia decided to walk Alex up to her door, not to make a pass but to make sure Alex was safe. This wasn't the "player" in Olivia but the caring Olivia, which Alex liked.

"Thank you for meal, Olivia, but I could have paid," Alex declared in an appreciated tone.

"You're very welcome and I was happy to pay. You don't usually pay for your own meals on a date, do you?" Olivia probed knowing that anyone who was on a date with Alex would woo her to the best of their ability.

"Well no, but that's not the point," Alex replied with a smile.

Thinking that this would be a good time to leave, Olivia leaned forward and gave a delicate kiss to Alex's cheek. She was going to give Alex a more romantic kiss, but not before she ended this bet once and for all. She didn't care if Elliot never let her live it down, she was better than this and the date she just shared with Alex showed her that.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex," Olivia whispered as she made her way down the hallway. Alex was slightly shocked that Olivia didn't try anything as she was sure she would. This made Alex think that Olivia wasn't playing a game but genuinely wanted to have a relationship.

Alex looked down the hallway and smiled to herself, Olivia wasn't playing. Closing her apartment door, Alex let out a breath and made her way to her bedroom. Tomorrow wasn't looking so dull anymore.

Down stairs Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she memorized years ago.

"Stabler," the sleeping voice of answered.

"This bet is over, El. I've had enough and you're not going to make me change my mind or give me a time amount, it's over, finished, got me?" Olivia demanded giving no room for argument.

"That's why you called me? Fine, it's over and I believe it was you who wanted a challenge, I just wanted to make it more interesting," Elliot answered clearly angry at getting woken up.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," and with that Olivia hung up and made her way home.

"What was all that about?" a sleepier Kathy asked her husband.

"Olivia just wanted to tell me that the bet was over," Elliot responded to his wife.

This made Kathy shoot up in her bed and looked at Elliot with a disgusted glare.

"You mean she slept with Alex?" Kathy pretty much yelled.

"Shh, no I mean that she isn't going to do the bet anymore," Elliot whispered.

"Good, I can't believe she even thought to do it in the first place. I never expected Olivia to be like that to another human being anyway," Kathy declared, thankful that Olivia hadn't gone through with it.

"Wait a minute, you're the one who made a bet with me!" Elliot shot back in a surprised tone.

"Shh, the children are a sleep. Good night baby," Kathy said with a grin on her face before she laid back down in her comfy bed.

"You're just as bad as me," Elliot whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

This may have been disappointing but it was the best I could do. I'm going to be taking a small break to try and get over this damn writers block. Please review and tell me if I completely messed this up or not.

Thanks Charmed1818. (my lucky charm) ;)


End file.
